disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Courtyard
Golden Courtyard is the second map of the third episode, A Hint of Kindness, in ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'', and the second episode of the remakes' Etna Mode. Story Flonne and Etna discuss the nature of Prinnies, that they are former humans who did terrible things during their lifetime, "like murderers or thieves," and that in the Netherworld, Prinnies must do ultra-hard labor for less than minimum wage. When they've saved up enough, they can reincarnate and atone for their sins. Flonne has not heard of this before, and Etna tells her that her head must be full of flowers. Flonne replies that she loves flowers. Typical Strategy Again, this map centers around Counter-heavy enemies, so long-ranged characters are ideal. The majority of this map's enemies are protected by the No Entry barrier. However, due to the Bow-wielding Brawlers, so are you. The few Brawlers that are within your area use Fists, which only attack at close-range. Therefore, Laharl should lead a ragtag group to destroy the enemies within your side of the field. Then, from behind the No Entry barrier, use only magic spells to defeat the Brawlers, since ranged attacks will only result in a Counter by the enemies. If the Brawlers survive, the Priest will come to aid them. Note that the Priest isn't defenseless. He has an elemental spell which he is more than willing to use. When ready, destroy the No Entry Symbol. The Manticore is this map's final enemy. Do not allow its high HP to intimidate you. It can be easily defeated with an expansive combo. Etna Mode Strategy The odds are more on your side in this version of the map, but a mistake on the first turn may cost you. This area is riddled with Zombies, followed by a Healer and an overpowered Scout. The field is covered in effects consisting of Attack +1, Recovery 20%, and Ally Damage 20%. The Damage Symbol is right next to the Base Panel. Now, do not let the Recovery effect fool you. It will not cancel out the Ally Damage effect, the Recovery effect will merely cease to function. Knock or throw the Ally Damage Symbol out of the area, so that only beneficial effects are active. Destroy the Wingmen with long-range attacks and spells, since these attacks benefit from being used twice. The Zombies will only move if you enter their attack range (a minimum of 4 panels). Therefore, attack the Zombies from long range while slowly edging your way to the fork in the road. Destroy the Scout the moment he moves from his position. He attacks with a Gun powered further by Glasses, so his attacks are powerful enough to kill a character instantly with the Attack +1 effect aiding him. Etna Mode Story After the battle, they find a lost keepsake, the stolen portret of the late King Krichevskoy. Etna orders it carried to her room and vowes the thief will suffer for his mistake. Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Maps